Amagi Brilliant Park ver Me!
by Unlimited Lost Works
Summary: Kisah seorang cowok SMA HANGUN yang tampan, tetapi Narsis!. Hingga dia dijauhi oleh teman di sekolahnya. Sampai kehidupannya berubah karna ada cewek manis yang mengajaknya BERKENCAN ke taman bemain,...?


**AMAGI BRILLIANT PARK Ver. ME!**

•

•

•

•• **xxxxXXXxxx••**

•

•

•

 **Disclaimer :** Jelas bukan punya saya?!,... Tentu saja milik para _**AUTHOR-sensei TERHORMAT**_ yang ada di _JEPANG_ sana?! Saya hanya meminjam karakternya doank untuk menyalurkan _IDE GILA_ yang berada dikepala saya!?

 **Rating : T** [munkin,...]

 **Warning :** AU!?, Imajinasi AUTHOR,!?, GaJe!?, OOC!?, Typo Bertebaran!?, Komedi?! Mungkin, Sedikit Romance?!, Bahasa ga' BAKU?!.

 **Pairing : Kurogane Ikki** x **Varmillion Stella**

 **Summary :** Kisah seorang cowok _SMA HANGUN_ yang tampan, tetapi _Narsis?!._ Hingga dia dijauhi oleh teman di sekolahnya. Sampai kehidupannya berubah karna ada cewek manis yang mengajaknya _BERKENCAN_ ke taman bemain,...!?

 **Chapter 01**

•

•

•

•• **xxxxXXXxxx••**

•

•

•

" **Ikki POV"**

"Perkenalkan namaku Kurogane Ikki, siswa _SMA HANGUN_ tahun ajaran _Kedua_. Umurku saat ini adalah 16 tahun dan tinggi badanku, ehmm lumayan untuk remaja seumuranku. Dan penampilanku tentu saja wajahku sangatlah tampan?! Batinku Narsis untuk yang terakhir."

"Banyak orang yang terpesona pada penampilanku, yang bersurai hitam agak panjang dengan iris sama hitam dengan suraiku?! Tentu saja aku sangatlah tampan,...?! Ucapku memuji ketampananku sendiri."

"Walaupun Aku begitu tampan, aku tak memiliki satu temanpun di sekolah?!, apakah aku merasa kesepian karna aku tak memiliki teman?!...,

Tentu saja tidak,...!? Karna aku lebih suka sendiri, karna aku mememiliki pengalaman buruk dengan hal tersebut. Tapi jangan dihiraukan?!."

"Hidupku untuk saat ini sangatlah damai dan sangatlah tenang,...?! Hingga hidupku berubah 180° saat bertemu dengan orang itu., siswi _SMA HANGUN_ sama sepertiku siswi tahun ajaran kedua dan sekaligus teman sekelasku."

"Cewek cantik bersurai merah muda dengan iris mata senada warna rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung,.? Oh dan jangan lupa rambutnya diikat twintail dengan pita kuning yang lucu,...?! Menurut orang2 yang melihatnya, pasti akan terpesona?! tapi bagiku dia adalah bencana terbesar dalam hidupku." "Kenapa bisa aku bilang bigitu!?,... Karna dia satu-satunya cewek yang ada di sekolahku menawariku kencan?!" 'kuulangi sekali lagi,...! KENCAN,..!' batinku berteriak?!.

"Kalian pasti kagetkan, bagaimana cowok tampan seperti diriku, yang tak pernah bersosialisasi di sekolah ditawari kencan,.?! Pasti kalian akan mengira bahwa aku mendapat berkah dari _KAMI-Sama_! Dan bahagia akan hal tersebut!?

Kalian salah besar...,! ucapku berteriak, karna cewek tersebut merupakan mimpi buruk bagiku!? Bagaimana bisa."

"Jika seorang cewek mengajak kencan seorang cowok atau sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada lawan jenisnya dengan gaya yang _Malu-malu_ yang dapat membuat hati para lelaki diluar sana bahagia.?!" Tapi dia berbeda menawariku _kencan_ dengan sedikit Ekstrim?! Bagaimana menggambarkannya,... Eeetto~ dia menodongkan _Senapan_ di WAJAHKU...! Ucapku Frustrasi."

" **Ikki POV END"**

•

•

•

•

Di suatu ruangan yang terdapat di _SMA HANGUN_ atau bisa disebut ruang kelas XI untuk siswa-siswi melakukan aktifitas belajar?! Yang sekarang tengah kosong karna jam pelajaran di sekolah tersebut tengah berakhir.

Tapi masih ada dua siswa yang berbeda _Gender_ sedang melakukan pembicaraan yang serius,...?!

"Kurogane Ikki,... Besok saat akhir pekan nanti? Berkencanlah denganku!" ucap cewek tersebut dengan datar sambil menodongkan _Senapan_ didepan wajahku.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku berkencan?" ucapku tenang dengan keringat dingin yang berada di keningku.

"Tidak ada alasan lain,...?! Apakah kau mau terima ajakanku berkencan denganku Kurogane Ikki?" ucapnya dengan posisi yang masih sama

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?!" ucapku sengit, sesaat kemudian dia menjawab!?

"Aku tak menerima penolakan,...?!" ucapnya tetap datar dan tenang. 'Apa-apaan nih cewek maksa banget,... Aku tahu kalau aku tampan?! Batinku berucap'

"Kalau begitu,...?!, ucapku menggantung, kemudian aku berucap kembali."Kutolak,...!" sesaat kemudian aku merasakan firasat buruk didepanku.

" **DOORRR,...!"** suara tembakan senapan tepat di samping wajahku, dan tentu saja ada bekas tembakan di samping tembok tsb.?! 'N,...niiii,,...h cewek G,...GIILLAAA! batinku berteriak dengan nada bergetar.

"Kutanya~,... Sekali lagi? Akhir pekan nanti maukah kau _Berkencan_ denganku?!" ucapnya dengan mengarahkan senapannya didagu ku.

'Apa-apaan nih cewek,... kalau dilihat di bukan menawarkan ajakan?! Lebih tepatnya ini ancaman,! Dari pada hidupku berakhir dengan mainstraim lebih baik kuterima ajakannya,...?!" ucap batinku sedikit frustrasi.

"Haahhhh~,..." aku menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah,... Kuterima ajakan kencan darimu?! Akhir pekan nanti kita berkencan,...?!" ucapku pasrah.

"Baguslah,...! Kutunggu di halte bus dekat taman Kurogane Ikki?!" ucapnya lembut, aku sedikit terpaku dengan cewek sinting ini. Sesaat kemudian dia membuyarkan lamunanku dengan berucap kembali.?!

"Selain itu,...? Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku!?" "Namaku Stella Varmillion,... Salam kenal Ikki?! Boleh kupanggil begitu?" ucapnya dengan lembut disertai senyuman manisnya.

'APA-APAAN NIHH CEWEKK!' batinku berteriak, 'nih perempuan sifatnya nerubah drastis dari seorang yamg datar serta dapat mengancam jiwa seseorang,... Berubah jadi gadis yang sifatnya manis serta dengan senyum menawan,... Hahahaha~ gila!' ucapku lagi dengan senyum getir.

"Salam kenal juga Varmillion-san" ucapku, tapi dia langsung berbicara lagi? "STELLA,...! Panggil namaku begitu, karna aku tak suka _formalitas_?" ucapnya dg menekankan namanya dengan datar.

'Aku sempat sedikit _Frustasi,..._ Nih perempuan _Moodnya_ cepat berubah' "Haaahhh~,..." aku menghela panjang nafasku. "Baiklah,... Stella!?" ucapku pasrah.

"Bagus,... Akhir pekan nanti kutunggu di halte taman, Ikki?!"

"Ok...!"

'Dan saat itu aku memiliki firasat yang buruk, bahwa hari-hari ku yang tenang akan segera berakhir?! Kenapa bisa begitu,...?

Karna aku sendiri juga tidak tahu,... Haahhh~,...!' ucap batinku lelah.

"Aku harap aku tidak pernah menyesal,...?! Menerima ajakan kencan dari Stella, dan semoga saja tidak akan terjadi hal yang _**MEREPOTKAN**_ nantinya."

•

•

•

•

 **XXxXX**

 **XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX**

 **XXXXxxXXXX**

 **XXxXX**

•••••••

•••••

•••

•

 _ **To be Continoued,...!**_

Hai,...! Bertemu lagi dengan saya si _AUTHOR_ _Newbie,_ kenapa saya bilang begitu, karna saja bukan _AUTHOR_ GaJe,...? Hehehe,... Bercanda.

Walaupun saya _AUTHOR Newbie,_ saya akan terus membuat fanfic yang dapat dinikmati oleh _para READERS_ terhormat,...?! Juga jangan lupa untuk terus _Me-REVIEW_ _Fanfiction_ yang saya buat. Ok,...!

Jika _para READERS terhormat_ , melihat _PAIRING_ yang saya buat,.?! Anda pasti sedikit kecewa karna lagi-lagi saya menggunakan _"HEROES & HEROINE" _pada _Anime_ _ **"Rakudai Kishi no Chivalry"**_ ,...?! Kenapa tidak Pake karakter _**"NARUTO"**_ aja,...?! Bukannya saya tidak mau tapi saya masih belum mempunyai ide untuk membuat _Fanfiction_ _ **NARUTO**_ _atau_ _ **X-OVER**_ _yang berkolaborasi dengan_ _ **NARUTO! Walaupun SAYA "Fans SEJATI NARUTO**_ _/_ _ **NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN"**_. Saya harap para _READERS terhormat tidak kecewa,...!_ (T_T)

Dan juga untuk _para READERS yang terhormat_ , jagan lupa untuk _me-REVIEW Fanfiction_ yang saya buat,...!?

Karna setiap _REVIEW_ yang _READERS_ berikan sangatlah berguna untuk membuat _Fanfiction_ ini lebih baik disetiap _Chapternya...!_ Kalau begitu saya undur diri,... Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya di _Chapter_ berikutnya.

 _JAA NE MINNA-san,...!?_

•

•

•

•

 **XXxXX**

 **XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX**

 **XXXXxxXXXX**

 **XXxXX**

•••••••

•••••

•••

•

 _ **Blade Steal no Emperor,...!" LOG OUT!**_

 **NEXT Chapter :** Kencan yang berubah jadi bencana!?


End file.
